


spoil me with loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Has a Big Dick, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tied-Up Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun has had enough of Taeyong ignoring him and flirting with everyone else, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.jaehyun and taeyong engage in some roleplay for the younger's birthday, fluff at the end cause they deserve
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	spoil me with loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> this is... filthy, keep in mind the tags. there is some struggle from taeyong, but the end is really fluffy imo. this was suppose to be about birthday sex but it's only briefly mentioned lol. 
> 
> i wanted to post this on jaehyun's actual birthday but i might be too busy freaking out so here it is instead.

"Please," Taeyong begs. “Jae, don’t do this”

Jaehyun chuckles. "You’ve been parading around the set with your chest all exposed like the slut that you are, but today hyung, you're gonna be my bitch."

Taeyong hissed when Jaehyun's hand moved to cup his ass. He bucked against him, but he had no way to fight Jaehyun off. His hands were tied behind his back and if that wasn't a problem, every inch of Jaehyun was practically shoving him against the wall.

"Jaehyun, seriously, this isn't funny." Taeyong couldn't see Jaehyun's expression, but he imagines a smirk that had him scared.

"Who said it was supposed to be funny?"

Taeyong continues to struggle against the younger. The rope around his hands tied too tight limiting his movements.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Jaehyun offers slyly, his hands tracing random patterns on his exposed skin.

They roamed over Taeyong’s torso, pinching his nipples while Taeyong bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out. Jaehyun grabbed him by his bound wrists and shoved him face first toward the bed.

“You have five minutes to get out. You make it, I’ll leave you alone. But if you don’t…” Jaehyun let the sentence trail off.

Taeyong didn’t even want to know how he meant to finish it. He got to work quick, focused on escaping, trying to find some sort of leverage against the rope, but it was too tight, and it cut off his circulation, making his fingers tingle. It wouldn’t be long before it turns to pain.

“Four minutes,”

Taeyong carefully maneuvers off of the bed and opens the bedside drawer of the hotel room they checked in hoping to find any sharp object to cut off the rope.

“Sorry, Yongie.” Jaehyun’s smirk was in full force. “You’re gonna have to get out of it on your own.”

Taeyong gapes.

“Three minutes, Taeyongie hyung.” Jaehyun taunts.

Using the only option he could think of, Taeyong threw himself at Jaehyun, but the younger had already expected the move. Before he even made contact, Jaehyun had him spun around and flipped onto his back, hands crushed beneath him. He cries out in pain.

Jaehyun just chuckles. “You really want to make this difficult, huh Taeyong?”

Taeyong ignored the laughter that followed and flipped onto his stomach, trying to figure out a way to get back on his feet.

“Two Minutes.”

“Why are you doing this, Jaehyun?”

“Why, Taeyongie? You wanna know why?” He was angry now, and Taeyong was sure that he should never have asked the question. Jaehyun may look really sweet with his dimples and peachy complexion, but Taeyong knows he can be terrifying when he gets mad. “Everyone’s just _dying_ to sleep with you and you only encourage them further with your whorish behavior. Well, you know what? I’m tired of not getting my fair share. It’s time I test drove that ass. I hear it’s tight as a virgin, but I’m sure you’re anything but.”

Taeyong felt hands on his ass again and nearly sobs, thankful that he still had his jeans. This cannot be happening.

“One minute.”

Using the foot of the bed to drag himself up, Taeyong made it onto his knees by the time Jaehyun grabbed him by the hair and slammed him down onto the bed. He was bent at the waist, knees struggling to touch the floor. He wasn’t high enough to stand and not short enough to comfortably kneel. Even with his strength, his calves and thighs would kill him after a few minutes of this. He could only hope that Jaehyun wouldn’t want him in this position for long.

“Time’s up, Taeyongie,” Jaehyun whispers in his ear.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong pleads. “please don’t.”

But Jaehyun’s hands were persistent around his waistband, wasting no time unbuttoning and sliding them down. His ass was exposed to the cold air of the hotel room and Taeyong shivered when Jaehyun’s fingers dipped lower, fondling his balls, touching him in a way that sent guilty shivers of lust through him.

“Don’t do this, Jaehyun.”

“Don’t start any of that shit with me. You think I’m bad, but I swear you’ve been spreading those legs for everyone to see. What’s the count up to now, huh? Bet you can’t even give me an estimate.”

Taeyong stilled when he felt something press against his rim, Jaehyun’s finger circling before dipping inside him.

“What the _fuck is this_?” Jaehyun asks angrily.

Taeyong whimpers around the pain of Jaehyun shoving the finger deeper inside his ass.

“Are you fucking _lubed_?”

Taeyong flushes with embarrassment. 

“You were expecting someone else tonight? And you’re asking _me_ to fucking stop? You’re so selfish that I can’t even have a go?”

Taeyong screams at the intrusion of a second finger. He had no plans on sleeping with anyone tonight, honest. He was just teasing his hole while rubbing his cock that afternoon. He never expected to feel his insides ripped apart by Jaehyun’s fingers with only a dab of lube from hours before to smooth the way.

“Fuck, Taeyongie.”

Jaehyun adds a third finger much too soon, and Taeyong went back to fighting, trying to buck Jaehyun off of him. It didn’t work to do anything but force the fingers in deeper, working them in and out himself.

“Always knew you were a slut from day one. Surprisingly tight, though. But we both know this ass is broken in nice and good for me.”

Taeyong screams again, but Jaehyun’s other hand came around to squeezing his neck, cutting off his air supply. Taeyong stilled immediately, gasping while allowing the fingers to twist and pull at his ass to their heart’s content.

“That’s right, bitch.” Jaehyun’s words held so much arrogance. “Your slutty hole’s practically swallowing my fingers. Fuck. Better stop now or you’re gonna be too loose for me to even feel you.”

Taeyong protests with a hoarse cry at the thought of Jaehyun’s cock fucking into him. Three fingers wasn’t going to be enough to stretch him to take Jaehyun’s enormous girth. Shared hotel rooms ever since they were trainees had given him a sneak peek on more than one occasion, and Taeyong knew that no matter how many fingers Jaehyun used to stretch him, it would be a tight fit. Only three? Impossible.

“Please don’t,” he tried again, sobbing now that Jaehyun’s cock was pressing against his hole. The hand on his neck was gone, but that didn’t change anything. Jaehyun was still going to fuck him, and Taeyong couldn’t do anything about it but beg. “Please. It’s too soon.”

“Too soon for a slut like you?” Jaehyun asks mockingly. “Oh, please.” He laughs a little and press inside, moaning loudly at the feel. “Holy _fuck_ , you’re tight!”

Taeyong howled at the stretch. He couldn’t control the thrash of his limbs as Jaehyun’s cockhead breached him. “ _Please_ ,” he sobs. “Please.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Jaehyun exhales between his moans. “Any more of this and I’m gonna shoot my load early.” He pressed in a little more, and Taeyong’s sobs came harder. “So I’ll tell you what, Taeyongie. You ask me nicely, and I’ll open you up some more, make you nice and greedy for my cock first.”

“Please, _please_ ,” Taeyong answers immediately, not caring that he was naked and begging his younger member to take the impossibly large cock out of his ass. “Please.”

Jaehyun forces himself in another half-inch, watching Taeyong writhe before he spoke. “Too easy,” he said. “I want you asking me properly.”

“Please take it out, Jaehyun.”

“Call me Daddy.”

Taeyong sobs “Please take it out… Daddy.”

“‘Please finger me, Daddy.’ Say it.”

Taeyong buries his head in the mattress, hating himself for the words he knew he would say. “Please… finger me… Daddy,” he choked out.

“Daddy’s little cockslut,” Jaehyun says affectionately. He stroked Taeyong’s back before pulling himself out.

Taeyong breathes a sigh of relief, not even protesting when Jaehyun’s fingers took the place of his cock, thrusting in and out of him. He held back his pleas and cries of pain. He knew that that would only make Jaehyun want to enter him again. He wasn’t ready for that, probably wouldn’t ever be ready for that.

Three fingers became four, and it only got harder for Taeyong to suppress his needy moans.

“Opening so fucking easy,” Jaehyun praised “Could probably get my whole hand in there.”

Taeyong thrashes in panic. “No! No, no, no, _please_ , don’t.”

Jaehyun just chuckled, spreading his fingers wider to stretch him out.

Taeyong sobbed at the thought of Jaehyun continuing until his wrist was inside of him, then his whole arm. He tested his restraints again, hoping they’d loosened, but they were tight, possibly even tighter than before. “ _Don’t_ ,” he begs.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Taeyongie, you’d probably need my whole arm in you before you could come.”

“ _No_.”

“No? You think you can come just on my cock. Didn’t realize you were such a slut for it. You a slut for your member’s cock?”

Taeyong sobbed into the mattress. There was no way out of this. He just wished he’d bitten his tongue and endured the stretch of his ass as Jaehyun forced himself inside, cock nestled into every part of him, practically fucking his stomach with how thick and long he was.

He should have just shut up and taken it. Then maybe Jaehyun would have just fucked him and finished. But now Jaehyun wasn’t going to quit until Taeyong had come, and whether he did it on Jaehyun’s dick or his fist seemed to be his only choice.

Taeyong had never felt more embarrassed his whole life than this moment. There was really only one answer he could give.

“Yes,” he chokes out.

“Yes what, Taeyongie?”

“Yes…” he cries. “I’m a –a slut.”

“That’s right, you fucking slut. You love it when I take you like this, don’t you? Love being just a hole to fuck for anyone who just happens to come along. Don’t even care who you’re spreading your legs for, do you, bitch? No, you don’t. You don’t even care even if the whole industry sees you going dumb for cock, you’re such a whore. You’d let anyone fuck this slutty hole, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” He couldn’t stop the feel of shame rising inside of him. There was a particularly brutal thrust of Jaehyun’s fingers that made him feel shredded inside. He cried out in pain, but Jaehyun just kept fucking him through it, not caring at the noise he made.

“Not anymore, you fucking bitch. You don’t get to fuck anyone or anything but my cock from now on. Understood?”

Taeyong only nods, unable to speak, but Jaehyun kept going.

“This hole is _mine_. If you’re a slut for anyone, it’s gonna be me. Got it?”

Taeyong nodded again, screaming out “ _Yes! Yes, please…_ ” when Jaehyun’s fingers got even rougher.

“Tell me,” Jaehyun orders.

“ _No one else_ ,” Taeyong screams through his crying. “I... I’m only a –a slut… for you.”

“For who?” Jaehyun asks, testing him.

“For you… Daddy.” Tears fell from Taeyong’s eyes in relief when the intruding fingers turned soft and probing, no longer fucking him roughly and tearing him apart.

“That’s right. You’re Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Taeyong whispers in shame.

“Say it.”

“I’m Daddy’s little slut.”

“Good,”

Then Jaehyun’s cock was at his hole, pressing inside while Taeyong writhed under him, trying not to scream as he was stretched open, Jaehyun’s fingers hardly enough to open him for his sizeable shaft. Jaehyun was too big and Taeyong was too tight. He felt split open on Jaehyun’s cock, the sensation ripping him apart when Jaehyun began to thrust, spearing his insides with his hard girth.

“Fucking tight for a whore,” Jaehyun comments, completely out of breath as he fucked harder into him, fast and careless.

Taeyong muffled his screams with the mattress, his ass protesting at the roughness, his thighs protesting his weight, and his arms protesting their restraints. His entire body screamed with the pain of Jaehyun’s penetration, but the younger member didn’t let up, just kept fucking him harder and faster until he was moaning a series of curses and insults, masked as praises.

“Such a fucking slut for it, aren’t you Taeyongie? You love it when your Daddy fills you up like this, wish you could have it all the time, don’t you?” Jaehyun thrust his hips in hard, harder than the casual roughness he’d had before. _“Don’t you?”_

 _“Yes!”_ he screams, bawling at the sensation.

Jaehyun shove in hard again, tearing him apart. It was a warning, and Taeyong heard it loud and clear.

“I wish… I… I could… have you… all the time… Daddy.”

“Of course you do. Why do you think is that?”

“Because… because I’m a –a slut.”

“Daddy’s… little… slut,” he says, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust that had Taeyong screaming. “And you’re gonna come like the slut that you are, right on Daddy’s cock.”

Taeyong weeps at the thought.

Jaehyun’s thrusts became slower and more pointed, rubbing against a spot inside of him that had his cock thickening despite the intrusion. He was mortified when his own cock was hard and proud between his legs, only held down by its press against the mattress.

“That’s right. I knew you’d love this, getting torn open on Daddy’s cock.”

It was humiliating to know that Jaehyun was right. No matter how much it hurt, or how much he tried to convince himself that it was Jaehyun fucking him hard and fast while he was bound, he was still hard and leaking onto the floor, wishing for Jaehyun to rub against _that spot_ again so that he could see stars. Taeyong cried out in anger, pain, and shame at the humiliation of it all.

Taeyong’s hole clenched around Jaehyun’s thrusts, twitching whenever the cock inside of him angled just right. It felt like a knife was sliding in and out, spearing him from behind, but Jaehyun never relented, and Taeyong’s cock still leaked a steady stream of pre-come that made the friction of the sheets extremely pleasurable.

Taeyong couldn’t stop the friction on his cock as it worked him toward orgasm. He knew that this was what Jaehyun wanted. Jaehyun wanted to see him come, wanted to know that he could gain pleasure from the thick cock that repeatedly pierced through him. Jaehyun wanted to ruin Taeyong and keep him for himself.

But Taeyong also knew that, until Jaehyun got what he wanted, he wouldn’t stop. He could be stuck here all night with the younger member filling him up, stretching his hole so wide that Jaehyun would probably even try to fit his fist inside like he wanted to. That, he did not and could not let happen.

With a cry of humiliation, Taeyong came. Thick white come splashed over the mattress and onto his thighs, covering him in a disgraceful release.

“Fucking cockslut, aren’t you? Coming just from Daddy fucking you open. Goddamn whore is what you are, need something to fill you up all the time. Gotta fill that gaping hole somehow, don’t we Taeyongie?”

The commentary ran on, and Taeyong tried to angle his hips away from the bed so that the mattress wasn’t pressing up against his too-sensitive cock, but the only direction he could move was toward Jaehyun.

“Look at that,” Jaehyun says, sounding pleased. “Came all over the floor and you still want more, don’t you, bitch?”

Another sob escapes his throat.

“I _asked_ … _you_ … a _question_.”

Taeyong screamed at the brutal thrusts that forced open his sensitive hole. “Yes, Daddy,” he cries out. “Want… more,”. Then he said the only thing that he knew could make this end. “Want you to… come… in me.”

Jaehyun’s hips stuttered, and Taeyong got his wish. Hot come flooded his insides, spreading him impossibly wider, leaking out from beside Jaehyun’s length. Spurt after spurt of seed filled him, each burst making Taeyong cry out. It was too much for him to handle but at the same time, he felt intense pleasure at the thought of Jaehyun’s cum sloshing inside him. Taeyong was still tense as he hears Jaehyun, still pressed up against him, let out his own gasps of breath after fucking his brains out.

It wasn’t until Jaehyun let his now soft cock slide from the heat of his gaping hole that Taeyong allowed himself to sag on the floor.

Seconds later, he felt Jaehyun behind him, lifting him up until he was lying face down on the bed. The restraints around his wrists were gone, and Taeyong flexed to return sensation to his fingers.

Jaehyun crawled into bed next to him and pulled him close, spooning him from behind. Taeyong could feel his flaccid cock press against his back and the loose stream of come that dripped from his hole.

“How was that?” Jaehyun whispers, pressing a soft kiss behind his ear.

Taeyong hums at the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips. “Amazing,” he replies. “A little surprised about the Daddy thing though.”

He didn’t need to see Jaehyun’s face to know he was blushing, ears very red. “It was just… something that seemed… fitting at the time.”

Taeyong turns to face him. “Just at the time…?” he asks teasingly. “Daddy?”

Jaehyun’s mouth part in shock, and Taeyong just chuckles. He pressed a soft kiss at the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth before sliding down the expanse of his sculpted body until his eyes were at level with Jaehyun’s cock.

He took Jaehyun’s limp but still sizeable cock in his hand, pulling and prodding it, loving the hiss he got in return. His tongue snaked out to lick tenderly at the soft flesh, not wanting to cause Jaehyun pain, but unable to help himself.

“Fuck, Taeyong,” Jaehyun gasps.

Taeyong knew it wasn’t fair. Jaehyun had given him everything he wanted, had taken him hard and rough, forced him open and ignored his pleas to stop, even taking enough time to make sure he enjoyed himself that he came from Jaehyun’s cock.

But Taeyong couldn’t help but be selfish. It was an impulse now to feel Jaehyun, hot and thick in his mouth. He ran his full lips over the sensitive head, giving it a peck and continuing down the shaft, kissing a trail down the entire length of his cock and licking up the underside, running his tongue along the rim of the sensitive cockhead. He licked the slit and tasted the remnants of Jaehyun’s release before taking him in completely. Jaehyun’s cock rested perfectly on his tongue. It was heavy and thick, even without its stiffness, and Taeyong was perfectly content in that moment to stay that way, sucking on the thick length and swallowing Jaehyun’s moans and gasps.

“It’s too much, hyung,” Jaehyun moans. “I don’t think I can…”

With a sigh, Taeyong pulled his mouth off of Jaehyun’s cock, making a disappointed noise only confirming that he was, indeed, a _cockslut_. He didn’t let his mouth go to waste, though. With a smile, Taeyong captures Jaehyun’s lips, licking his way inside and loving it just as much.

Jaehyun’s hand wound its way into his hair while the other pulled him closer by the small of his back, perfectly slotting themselves..

“You’re perfect,” Jaehyun whispers against his lips.

Taeyong smiles. “You’re one to talk.” He pressed another kiss to Jaehyun’s flushed dimpled cheeks. “Happy birthday cutie boy.”

“Thank you hyung,” Jaehyun replies with a smile. “And thanks for the present.”

“Mmm… maybe I should have gotten you chocolates instead,” Taeyong replies teasingly. “You really worked me up tonight.”

Jaehyun only chuckles, but that didn’t stop him from sucking Taeyong’s bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue inside, mingling them together softly.

Taeyong moaned into him, eyelashes fluttering, and Jaehyun relished in this special moment with his boyfriend. He gasped and pulled back, resting their foreheads together while they both tried to steady their breathing.

“You know I love you,” Taeyong states.

Jaehyun shifted, so that Taeyong was flush against him, and mouthed at his neck.

“I know,” he reassures. “And you know I love you too.”

Taeyong shivered and chuckled when Jaehyun sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. “Keep doing that and I’ll be ready to go again in no time.”

Jaehyun chuckled against the smooth skin of his neck and only sucked harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our Valentine Boy!
> 
> the part at the end when Taeyong called him cutie boy was from a MAW stage when they were recording close-up shots, and Taeyong was trying to make Jaehyun flustered. spoiler: it worked


End file.
